


End Up Here (Steve Harrington x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Steve cheats on Y/N with Nancy.





	End Up Here (Steve Harrington x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; cheating, swearing

‘Thanks for the ride.’ I smiled as Steve pulled over at my driveway. As I unbuckled my seatbelt, I leaned in for a kiss. He met me half way, kissing me passionately. Being in San Diego with my family all summer, I haven’t seen my boyfriend in almost three months. 

Steve pulled away as he sighed deeply. ‘Y/N..’

Realizing the look on his face, I instantly felt worried. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘I have something to tell you.’ he spoke in a serious tone. 

‘You’re scaring me.’ I replied, not sure if he was trying to joke with me or not.

‘Nancy and I had sex this summer.’ 

My heart felt as though it was physically torn apart. Many thoughts were spinning around, hoping that he would say that this was all just a joke; But he sat there in silence with watery eyes. I tried to accept it and take it all in but a part of me was in denial. 

Holding in my tears, I questioned him. ‘Why did you do it?’ 

‘I–I don’t know. We were hanging out and…. I don’t know Y/N. I’m sorry.’ A tear fell down his cheek as he bit his lip. 

My mind was blank; I didn’t know what to think. Nancy, his ex. Never even had the thought of him being back with her, let alone sleep with her. I honestly didn’t even know why I was still in the car with him. Crawling in my bed and crying my eyes out sounded like a good idea but I just couldn’t move. 

‘Can you say something? Please?’ Steve said, sniffling. 

‘You slept with you ex. What do you want me to say?’ I kept a poker face as I stared at the road. 

Steve took a deep breath, ‘I don’t know… I wish you’d say something but.. you’re quiet’ 

‘Yeah, you got me speechless.’ I chuckled sarcastically. 

‘Are you angry? upset? Please talk to me.’ 

I shook my head, not believing that he even asked me that. ‘Of course I’m fucking upset. I really have nothing to say to you, Steve.’ 

‘Yell at me, say that I’m a dick and that you hate me.’

‘That’s not going to change the fact that you cheated on me.’ 

‘I just want to make you feel better.’ 

‘How!?’ I shouted, more tears streaming from my eyes. ‘Me yelling at you or punching you is not gonna make me feel better. I loved you and you betrayed me.’ 

Steve mumbled, ‘I wish there were other ways to show you I’m sorry.’ 

‘But there isn’t.’

‘I know… Just know that I’m sorry and I love you, Y/N.’

As I shook my head, I opened the door to his car. ‘I don’t believe that you do love me.’ 

Shutting his car door behind me, I slowly walk over to my house. I try to think of reasons why he would go behind my back but maybe my love for him just wasn’t enough.


End file.
